


Restart

by sanmittaii111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 137: Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmittaii111/pseuds/sanmittaii111
Summary: Spoilers for AOT/SNK.don't read if you haven't caught up with the season 4 mangaSpecifically chapter 137.We don't know where Eren is honestly in the manga. This is just a one-shot or something where Eren is still in Paradise and the parasite that gave Ymir her powers is controlling the founding titan from afar.Edit:I read chapter 138 and I realize how wrong I was in this oneshot.
Relationships: Eren/Freedom, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 22





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for AOT/SNK. 
> 
> don't read if you haven't caught up with the season 4 manga
> 
> Specifically chapter 137.
> 
> We don't know where Eren is honestly in the manga. This is just a one-shot or something where Eren is still in Paradise and the parasite that gave Ymir her powers is controlling the founding titan from afar.
> 
> Edit:
> 
> I read chapter 138 and I realize how wrong I was in this oneshot.

“Goodbye, Eren.”

His titan body exploded after Armin transformed.

His head had already detached.

“It’s.. over..” Jean let out a breath he was holding.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” 

“I don’t know Jean.” Armin looked at Jean.

Levi swooped down to Eren’s head and sliced it up with his blades.

He didn’t see a body come out of the nape or the head.

________________________________________________

Meanwhile, In Paridis, Eren Yeager was with Historia Reiss. 

Historia was sitting across from Eren. She had her child in her arms.

Eren saw off to the distance. “They stopped the rumbling. Just because Zeke is dead doesn’t mean it’s over.”

“What do you mean?”

“That parasite is controlling my titan body.” 

“Oh?”

Eren looked over at Historia. Since Zeke died without passing his ability on, that would mean it would be passed on to an Eldian baby.

He touched the child.

It restarted. 

________________________________________________

Levi watched as Eren’s head reconnected, his sliced head reforming together and his titan form rebuilding itself.

“W-what?” Levi looked surprised.

They were going to die, weren’t they?

Armin came out of his titan form, swinging to Jean. 

“Eren was right... I guess we couldn’t stop him.” Armin looked...Armin had a weird look on his face.

Mikasa, Annie, Peick, Gabi, and Falco kept quiet during this.

“I give up.”

They all looked at Armin who had just spoken.

“What? Why? Your friend is committing mass genocide! Don't you want to stop it? He’s killing innocents!” Jean said.

“I wouldn't say he’s my friend anymore. More like a stranger.” Armin replied.

Mikasa looked conflicted. She reached her hand up to her neck, a habit of hers when she had her scarf on. She looked back on her relationship with Eren. Was he right about her? She wouldn't know.

The remaining survivors looked on.

The colossal footsteps resumed, finally killing the last of the Marleyans.

**Author's Note:**

> Bark..bark..bark..


End file.
